Depredador
by Cris Snape
Summary: Cuando Olivia salió de casa para disfrutar de su primera noche de Halloween de verdad, nada le hizo pensar que iba a ser la última. Para el Concurso de Halloween 2011 de la Comunidad Mortífaga.


**DEPREDADOR**

**Por Cris Snape**

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es propiedad de la señora Rowling. Yo, por mucho que lo intente, nunca me haré rica escribiendo sobre sus él._

Este fic responde la invitación de _**Crucio Comunidad Mortífaga Fanficker**_ para participar en el primer _Concurso de Halloween Mortífago 2011_ en la categoría de fanfics. Reconozco que los mortífagos y las diversas criaturas oscuras que pululan por el mundo mágico no son lo mío, pero es que últimamente me ha dado por apuntarme a diferentes retos y no he podido resistirme a la tentación. Sólo espero que no me quede una cosa demasiado rara, así que me disculpo de antemano por el caos que estáis a punto de leer. Un saludo para todo el mundo y espero que la historia os guste.

* * *

><p>Cuando Olivia London baja a la cocina en busca de su madre, sólo existe una palabra en el mundo capaz de definir su estado de ánimo: furia.<p>

Olivia tiene trece años recién cumplidos y ha pasado toda la tarde a medio camino entre el baño y su habitación, preparándose para pasar la mejor noche de Halloween de toda su vida. Un mes antes, Olivia y sus amigas habían viajado a Edimburgo en busca de los disfraces más espectaculares que pudieron encontrar. Después de todo, la situación lo ameritaba porque ese Halloween del año 1983 será el primero que podrán disfrutar sin la vigilancia constante de sus padres. Por ese motivo no se vestirán como niñas pequeñas. Olivia a menudo recuerda con horror el pomposo y rosado vestido de princesa que luciera cuando tenía siete años, pero en esta ocasión no habrá lugar para pasar vergüenza porque los disfraces de zombis que llevarán todos en su grupo de amigos son simplemente geniales. Y lo serán aún más si logra encontrar la peluca que completa el modelito. Peluca que, sin lugar a dudas, su diabólico hermano pequeño ha debido esconder en algún rincón de la casa.

—¡Mamá! —Exclama mientras entra en tromba en la cocina, logrando que su madre de un saltito alarmado—. ¿Se puede saber dónde está mi peluca?

—¿Tu peluca, cielo? —Su madre la mira como si no entendiera lo que le está diciendo y Olivia siente como su ira va en aumento. ¿Por qué las madres tienen que ser tan tontas todo el tiempo?—. Supongo que estará donde tú la dejarás, Liv.

—Te he dicho un millón de veces que no me digas Liv. Me llamo Olivia —A la chica le horroriza tanto el diminutivo que por un segundo se olvida del motivo que la trajo hasta ese lugar—. Y no está en su sitio. Tu hijo ha debido cogerla.

Su madre suspira y termina de vaciar una bolsa de caramelos en el horrendo cuenco con forma de calavera que utiliza todos los años por Halloween. Olivia recuerda vagamente que cuando era pequeña esa cosa le gustaba bastante, pero ahora que gracias a Dios ya es mayor, se da cuenta de lo feísima que es. Y de lo ridícula que está su madre vestida de bruja, con sombrero picudo y verruga en la nariz incluidos. A Olivia le gustaría poder decirle a la mujer que ya no está en edad de disfrazarse, pero se calla porque los London siempre han disfrutado enormemente de la noche de Halloween. Es tal vez la fiesta preferida por todos en casa, incluso más que la Navidad y sus docenas de regalos envueltos en papeles brillantes.

—Está bien —Su madre suspira y al fin se pone en movimiento— Voy a ver si papá y él no se han ido todavía. Tú procura mantener la calma.

Claro, como si eso fuera fácil. Olivia da algunos golpecitos en el suelo con el tacón de su zapato derecho y se cruza de brazos. Padres y hermanos. Pueden ser agradables en ocasiones, pero casi siempre resultan una molestia. Su madre mirándola siempre con condescendencia, como si le estuviera perdonando la vida o encontrara sus preocupaciones la mar de graciosas. Su padre comportándose como un crío de ocho años la mayor parte del tiempo. Y su hermano. Olivia prefiere no pensar demasiado en él porque es el niño más idiota del mundo. Parece que solo vive para sacarla de sus casillas y el robo de su preciosa peluca de zombi es la prueba definitiva.

Y es que Olivia no puede abandonar la casa sin ese último complemente. Tal vez podría alborotar un poco más su ya de por sí siempre alborotado pelo, pero sólo con la peluca podrá estar espectacular. Y no se trata de estar espectacular sólo porque va a salir por ahí sola con sus amigos. No. Olivia reconoce que está nerviosa porque en algún momento de la noche tendrán ocasión de reunirse con el hermano mayor de su amiga Isabella y un montón de chicos más. Pero a Olivia sólo le interesa Damon. Es el chico más guapo que ha conocido nunca, acaba de cumplir los dieciséis años e Isabella siempre dice que Olivia no le es del todo indiferente. ¿Qué más puede pedir una chica para ser la persona más feliz del mundo?

Pues que su hermano diabólico le devuelva su peluca, por ejemplo. Y que quizá, con un poquito de suerte, Damon decida que la noche de Halloween es ideal para darle a Olivia su primer beso de verdad.

Aunque no quiere que nadie note lo ansiosa que está por encontrarse con Damon, Olivia suspira allí, de pie en mitad de la cocina. Se pregunta cuánto tiempo tardará su madre en averiguar qué ha hecho su hermanito con sus cosas cuando la mujer regresa peluca en mano. Parece más divertida que disgustada y Olivia acude a ella ansiosa por completar su disfraz.

—¿La tenía Jayden? —Olivia no deja que su madre le responda. Le encantaría tener un motivo más que justificara la paliza que su hermano lleva buscándose tanto tiempo, pero sus amigas llegarán a casa en apenas veinte minutos y Olivia quiere estar perfecta para entonces—. Que sepas que mañana pienso matarlo. Por tocar mis cosas.

—Lo lamento, Liv, pero prefiero ser yo la que se ocupe de la parte de los castigos. Al menos por el momento.

Olivia chasquea la lengua y emprende la marcha de regreso al cuarto de baño. Cada segundo que pasa está un poco más nerviosa, pero no duda a la hora de hacerle a su madre un último reproche.

—¡Qué no me llames Liv, mamá!

Y esas son las últimas palabras que Olivia London le dice a su madre antes de salir de casa. De haber sabido que no iba a volver a verla nunca más, le habría confesado que en realidad ese diminutivo no la contraría tanto porque en ocasiones aún le gusta sentirse como una niña pequeña. Pero no se lo dice y es algo que no tardará en lamentar.

* * *

><p>Cuando la gente le pregunta a Olivia si le gusta vivir en Arniston, ella no duda a la hora de decir que no, que odia aquel pueblo pequeño y a la gente que vive en él, siempre metiéndose donde no les llaman y juzgando las acciones de los demás. Olivia cree sinceramente que su vida sería muchísimo más feliz en una ciudad grande como Edimburgo, pero Arniston también tiene sus cosas buenas. La más importante es que, gracias a su pequeño tamaño, sus padres la han dejado salir a divertirse esa noche.<p>

La casa de los London está situada a las afueras del pueblo, muy cerca del bosque. Esa es otra de las cosas que a Olivia le gustan de Arniston. Su bosque. A la chica le hace gracia pensar que la gente pueda creerse que las viejas historias sobre monstruos y fantasmas que supuestamente habitan en ese bosque. A ella, que apenas acaba de entrar en la adolescencia, le parecen historias alucinantes y quizá por eso ha aceptado acompañar a Damon y sus amigos hasta allí.

La noche está siendo un éxito rotundo, pero después de más de dos horas pidiendo dulces a todos los vecinos del pueblo, Damon sugiere que ha llegado el momento de probar con emociones más fuertes. Olivia, que no tiene demasiada experiencia en salidas nocturnas de ninguna clase, supone que Damon y sus amigos han traído algunas cervezas y un poco de música para bailar a las afueras del pueblo, pero los chicos no quieren limitarse a probar el alcohol y están dispuestos a dejar que sus nuevas compañeras de juerga prueben alguna experiencia nueva.

Mientras se alejan de la última casa del pueblo, la granja de los McGregor, Olivia sólo puede pensar en lo bien que se lo va a pasar una vez lleguen al bosque. Tres de las chicas que habitualmente forman parte de su grupo de amigas han decidido no acompañarlas durante esa aventura, pero a Olivia no le importa porque así tendrá a esos chicos para ella sola, especialmente a Damon, que está siendo tan simpático que casi puede creerse que esté un poco colgado por ella. Camina a su lado, hablando de tonterías y pasándole una botella de cerveza de cuando en cuando. Está un tanto amarga, pero a Olivia le sabe a gloria. Además, la pobre chica tiene la boca tan seca que no le viene mal beber un poco. El único _pero_ que le pone a la velada es el espantoso frío que hace. Tiene toda la pinta de ir a nevar de un momento a otro y Olivia no puede evitar encogerse sobre sí misma porque el disfraz de zombi no incluye un buen abrigo para protegerse de las inclemencias meteorológicas. Durante un maravilloso segundo había pensado que Damon se quitaría su cazadora para prestársela, pero al parecer los chicos modernos ya no hacen esas cosas. Es una lástima, pero a Olivia no le importa porque Damon es guapísimo y simpatiquísimo y porque tiene toda su atención centrada en ella.

Isabella y sus otras tres amigas caminan unos pasos por delante, charlando amablemente con los amigos de Damon. A Olivia le ha parecido entender que una vez lleguen al bosque se fumarán un par de porros y, aunque cuando esa tarde salió de casa no pensó en ir a hacer nada como eso, la idea no suena nada mal. Seguramente sus padres pondrían el grito en el cielo si se enteraran, pero Olivia tiene trece años, se siente una chica mayor y quiere vivir nuevas experiencias. ¿Qué hay de malo en ello?

—Dentro de quince días vamos a jugar un partido en Edimburgo. Mis padres e Isabella van a venir a vernos. ¿Por qué no te apuntas?

Damon juega en el equipo de rugby local y, aunque a ella nunca le ha interesado en lo más mínimo ni ese deporte ni ningún otro, siente cómo se deshace ante la invitación del chico. ¡Oh, Señor! Tiene que ser verdad. Tiene que gustarle de verdad porque Damon, guapísimo y buen deportista, no es de la clase de tíos que van por ahí invitando a las chicas como Olivia a ver sus partidos. Y quizá se aburra como una ostra y pase un frío de muerte, pero visitar Edimburgo siempre está muy bien. Y si es para ver a Damon luciendo su equipación del rugby, mejor que mejor.

—Suena genial —A pesar de que por dentro se está muriendo, su voz suena bastante normal y cree que no se ha puesto demasiado roja.

—A tus padres no les importará. ¿Verdad?

Durante un segundo Olivia se siente fatal porque el chico de sus sueños acaba de recordarle que sus progenitores aún están en disposición de tratarla como si no fuera más que una niña pequeña, pero enseguida comprende que Damon no debe querer que se meta en líos. ¿No es encantador y monísimo?

—Si tus padres también vienen seguro que no. Ya he ido con ellos a la ciudad muchas veces, no te preocupes.

Damon le sonríe y va a decirle algo que seguramente será maravilloso, pero entonces uno de los otros chicos anuncia que ya han llegado a su destino y todas las conversaciones se transforman en una especie de caos sin sentido. Olivia mira entonces a su alrededor, descubriendo que están en un pequeño claro y que a su alrededor todos los árboles están muy juntos entre sí. Es la primera vez que siente un escalofrío al pensar en los seres peligrosos que supuestamente habitan el bosque, pero en cuanto mira el camino por el que han venido y ve el resplandor de las luces del pueblo se siente mejor. La granja de los McGregor está a apenas un kilómetro de distancia y aunque el viejo McGregor es el hombre más gruñón y maleducado de toda Escocia, para Olivia supone un alivio saber que está a solo un tiro de piedra. No es que tenga miedo ni nada, pero da algo de mal rollo estar en un bosque supuestamente encantado durante la noche de Halloween, cuando dicen que la barrera entre el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos se vuelve más fina.

A Olivia le sorprende que los chicos tarden tan poco tiempo en hacer una hoguera bastante decente teniendo en cuenta la noche de perros que hace, pero entonces se da cuenta de que seguramente tenían preparado todo de antemano. No le cuesta nada imaginar que ese sitio es el lugar al que Damon y sus amigos van a divertirse. En Arniston no hay ni un solo pub decente al que los chicos jóvenes puedan ir a tomarse algo o a bailar, y los dos bares que hay siempre están repletos de adultos que no les quitan ojo de encima. Olivia comprende que Damon y los suyos opten por alejarse un poco de la gente del pueblo cuando buscan diversión. Allí, en mitad del bosque, nadie puede saber lo que hacen o lo que dejan de hacer. Ni siquiera el señor McGregor podría verles desde su casa, si es que el hombre estuviera interesado en hacer tal cosa.

Mientras el fuego comienza a crepitar alegremente, aliviando un poco el frío que agarrota el cuerpo de Olivia, uno de los chicos saca una botella de whisky de su mochila y se la pasa a Isabella, que está justo a su derecha. Todos los allí reunidos dan un trago a la bebida y cuando le llega el turno a Olivia, no lo duda. El whisky le quema la garganta pero también le hace sentirse un poco mejor. Se pregunta cuánto necesitará beber para emborracharse y no le parece que esa sea una mala ocasión para hacerlo por primera vez. Sin embargo, son demasiados chicos bebiendo de una botella que ni siquiera estaba entera y Olivia únicamente se siente un poco achispada y con ganas de reírse. También está un poco decepcionada, pero entonces Damon comienza a preparar un porro y algo en su interior se revuelve.

En el colegio, los valientes que han tenido ocasión de probar la marihuana no se cansan de decir que es una experiencia única. Olivia lleva semanas queriendo probar si realmente es tan maravilloso y esa noche está ansiosa. No sólo por la perspectiva de fumar maría por primera vez, sino porque va a hacerlo delante de Damon. Si el chico piensa que aún es una niña, esa noche podrá demostrarle que no lo es. Envalentonada, espera su turno para darle una calada al porro, pero éste nunca llega a sus manos. Ni a las de Isabella y las demás, que parecen tan decepcionadas como Olivia. Sin embargo, ninguna de ellas parece dispuesta a protestar y agachan la cabeza sintiéndose extrañamente avergonzadas. Por suerte, Isabella no va a callarse semejante injusticia.

—Damon. Es mi turno.

Intenta quitarle el canuto de la mano, pero Damon no se lo permite. Cuando habla, Isabella siente que no podría gustarle más ni queriendo. Porque Damon no solo es guapo y maravilloso. También es lo suficientemente maduro como para preocuparse por su hermana y sus amigas.

—Ni hablar, Bella. Eres demasiado pequeña.

Olivia reconoce que el comentario debería molestarla porque no son pequeñas en absoluto, joder, pero es que cuando Damon habla de esa manera no hay forma humana de llevarle la contraria.

—¡Tengo trece años! No soy una cría.

—He dicho que no, Bella.

Isabella le da un golpe en el hombro a su hermano y se abalanza sobre él para quitarle el porro, pero otro de los chicos la coge de la cintura y la aleja del peligro. Damon hace grandes esfuerzos por sonar conciliador y Olivia sólo puede pensar en lo bonito que se ve su pelo iluminado por las llamas de la hoguera.

—Venga, no os mosquéis. El año que viene os invitaremos a uno de estos.

Eso suena a promesa y Olivia desea que por favor el año que viene llegue ya. Quién sabe qué podría pasar entre ella y Damon para ese entonces. ¿Tendría alguna posibilidad de que él fuese su novio en un futuro no muy lejano?

—Además, tenemos algo mucho mejor –Damon sigue sonriendo y Olivia se pierde en el sonido de su voz. Ni siquiera es capaz de escuchar lo que dice. Lo sigue con la mirada mientras saca algo de la mochila de antes. Un tablero y un vaso.

—¿Qué es eso? —Pregunta Olivia muerta de curiosidad. Tiene la sensación de haber dicho una tontería, pero Damon la mira con la sonrisa de antes aún en el rostro y le contesta con suavidad.

—Es una _Ouija._ Vamos a contactar con los muertos.

Olivia se estremece de anticipación y se asegura de sentarse junto a Damon. Quizá si más adelante se asusta un poquito pueda abrazarse a Damon y buscar su protección. En todo caso, está segura de que la ropa no le permitirá averiguar si el muchacho tiene o no tiene los abdominales bien marcados.

* * *

><p>—¡Eres un idiota! ¡Estabas moviendo tú el vaso!<p>

Damon suelta una carcajada que debe haberse oído al otro lado del bosque y recibe un nuevo golpe por parte de su hermana menor. Olivia, que hasta un par de minutos antes había estado realmente asustada, comprende al fin que los chicos sólo les habían estado tomando el pelo y que, pese a las apariencias, no hay ninguna clase de fantasma o monstruo merodeando en los alrededor de Arniston.

—Deberías verte la cara, Bella. —En respuesta, Isabella le golpea de nuevo. Olivia supone que debería estar enfadada con Damon por haberse burlado de ellas, pero no puede porque su risa es pura magia. Entonces, Damon consulta la hora y se pone en pie—. Venga, larguémonos. Es tardísimo.

Aunque Olivia podría haberse quedado toda la noche allí, mirando a Damon y escuchándole hablar, la realidad es que tiene frío y el whisky no le ha sentado nada bien. Además, a pesar de que sabe que todo lo ocurrido hasta unos minutos antes no era más que una broma estúpida, se encuentra bastante intranquila. Seguramente sólo se está sugestionando, pero tiene la sensación de que _alguien_ les está observando. De hecho, en un par de ocasiones le ha parecido escuchar los pasos de alguien aplastando las ramas secas del suelo e incluso ha visto moverse la vegetación un poco más allá. El haber estado jugando a la _Ouija_ definitivamente no ha ayudado demasiado. Así pues, Olivia no tarda en ponerse a recoger las cosas. Es Damon el encargado de apagar la hoguera y, una vez que todo está en orden, emprenden el camino de vuelta a casa. Para alegría de Olivia, Damon se coloca a su lado.

—¿Te lo estás pasando bien? —Le pregunta con suavidad, logrando que el corazón de la chica de un vuelco y se acelere. Aunque quiere decirle que esa está siendo la mejor noche de su vida, Olivia sólo asiente y agradece que sea de noche para que Damon no se dé cuenta de que se ha puesto colorada—. A lo mejor podemos juntarnos otro día. ¿Qué te parece?

Glorioso.

—Estaría bien —Olivia se abraza a sí misma mientras todo su interior se derrite bajo la atenta mirada de Damon.

—¿Tienes frío?

Olivia asiente y entonces ocurre algo que le hace ver las estrellas. Damon le pasa un brazo por los hombros y la estrecha contra su cuerpo para darle calor. Podría ser un gesto sin importancia, algo que cualquier amigo haría por una amiga, pero cuando Isabella la mira disimuladamente y le guiña un ojo, Olivia sabe que es verdad. ¡Le gusta a Damon! Podría haberse puesto a gritar en ese preciso momento, pero tiene que demostrarle a todo el mundo la clase de chica madura que es. Gritar como una niña histérica no es algo digno de una chica de su edad, aunque por dentro se esté muriendo de felicidad. Está tan contenta que ya no quiere volver a casa, pero el grupo avanza inexorablemente de regreso a Arniston y a ella no le queda más remedio que seguirles y fantasear con la posibilidad de que Damon le dé un beso de despedida. Eso estaría muy bien y Olivia confía en que lo haga. Claro que no le gustaría nada que cualquiera de sus padres les interrumpieran pero. ¿Para qué pensar en cosas malas cuando el chico más guapo del mundo te está abrazando?

Olivia se siente flotar en una nube. Es como si estuviera dentro del mejor sueño de su vida y no quiere que se acabe nunca. Sin embargo, como sucede en los sueños de verdad, Damon termina por despertarla.

—¡Oh! Has perdido la peluca, Olivia.

La chica se lleva las manos a la cabeza y efectivamente la peluca no está allí. Se llama idiota una y otra vez. ¿Cómo ha podido perderla después de haberse tomado tanto trabajo para que su disfraz de zombi fuera perfecto? Aunque pensándolo bien eso ya da igual. Todo parece indicar que al final ha conseguido lo que quería. ¿Qué importancia puede tener una estúpida peluca?

—Da igual. Mañana vendré a buscarla.

—No —Damon mira hacia el cielo—. Seguramente caiga una nevada de las gordas. Vamos a por ella ahora.

El resto de chicos protesta y Olivia quiere decirle que de verdad que no hace falta, pero Damon insiste y les pide a todos que les echen una mano para terminar cuanto antes, pero todos se niegan y deciden seguir adelante. Tan sólo quedan Olivia y Damon, a medio camino entre el pueblo y el claro del bosque. Y a Olivia le da un poco de mal rollo seguir allí cuando es tan tarde, hace frío y está tan oscuro, pero Damon está decidido a recuperar su peluca y ella simplemente siente que no puede dejarle solo. Para controlar su miedo, se dice que la granja del señor McGregor sigue exactamente donde estaba antes y que Damon está allí, con ella.

—No debe estar muy lejos —Dice Damon, que se ha agenciado una linterna y empieza a iluminar de un lado al otro del camino.

—De verdad que podemos esperar hasta mañana. No me importa si nieva y al final no la encontramos.

—Una peluca como esa cuesta una pasta. Además, te sienta genial.

Olivia abre mucho los ojos y está a punto de soltar un ridículo jadeo.

—¿Sí?

—Estás guapísima esta noche, Olivia. De verdad.

Sí. Definitivamente se está derritiendo por dentro. Siente como las mejillas le arden y las piernas le tiemblan y simplemente no sabe qué más puede decir o hacer. Damon, que parece repentinamente avergonzado, se da media vuelta para no tener que mirarla y Olivia se queda quieta durante unos cuantos segundos. Tarda tanto en reaccionar que para entonces Damon ya se ha alejado unos diez metros más o menos. Ya no piensa en que está asustada, cansada y helada de frío porque Damon le acaba de decir que está guapísima. ¿Acaso no existe un límite para su felicidad esa noche?

Se pregunta qué debe hacer a continuación. ¿Decirle a Damon que él también está muy guapo? ¿Agradecerle el cumplido y no hacer más comentarios al respecto, confiando en que él de el siguiente paso? ¿Tirarse a la piscina y confesarle que está muy enamorada de él? Olivia no se siente con valor para hacer ninguna de esas cosas, pero tiene claro que no puede quedarse allí quieta. Tiene que volver junto a Damon y ver cómo se desarrollan las cosas a continuación, pero justo entonces escucha un ruido a su derecha, entre los árboles.

Olivia frunce el ceño y supone que no debe ser más que un animal. Damon está un poco más lejos que antes y ella se dispone a reunirse con él cuando las ramas de los árboles se agitan y el ruido anterior suena más fuerte.

Ni siquiera tiene tiempo de asustarse antes de que ese ser la arrastre hasta el interior del bosque.

* * *

><p>Cuando se despierta, Olivia está muy confundida. Todo a su alrededor es oscuridad y puede ver las ramas de los árboles justo ahí arriba. Está nevando. La chica se pregunta cómo ha terminado tumbada en mitad del bosque y entonces recuerda todo lo que ha pasado. Olivia intenta incorporarse pero no llega muy lejos. Siente como si tuviera la cabeza partida en dos y sufre un fuerte mareo que la lleva directa de vuelta al suelo. Negar que está más asustada que nunca sería mentir. Cuando esa cosa la arrastró hacia el bosque, ella sólo acertó a ver la figura robusta de un hombre, nada más. Después había intentado gritar y forcejear, pero se golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo y todo quedó negro.<p>

Olivia no sabe dónde está ni por qué ese tipo la ha llevado hasta allí, pero tiene bastante claro que tiene que largarse lo antes posible. Todo el mundo sabe lo que los hombres _malos_ pueden hacer con las pobres niñas como ella. Realmente Olivia nunca se ha tomado la molestia en pensar en ello porque, joder, una chica no puede ir por ahí creyendo que la van a atacar en cualquier momento, pero es que ahora le está pasando. A ella. Un rato antes estaba tan feliz, paseando por el bosque con el chico de sus sueños y ahora está allí. Sola.

Porque está sola. ¿Verdad? Le aterra la idea de que su secuestrador ande por ahí cerca y por un segundo se plantea la posibilidad de que se haya llevado a Damon también. Lo busca con la mirada y no sabe si alegrarse o no porque él no esté haciéndole compañía. ¿Es posible que ese hombre le haya hecho _algo_? Angustiada, Olivia intenta levantarse otra vez, repitiéndose que la granja del señor McGregor no debe estar lejos. Sólo necesita que el mundo deje de dar vueltas de una vez para poder salir corriendo. No tiene ni idea de dónde está el tipo que la ha traído hasta allí y no le importa. Ojalá esté lo suficientemente lejos como para que Olivia pueda escaparse. Ojalá pueda llegar a Arniston para irse a su casa y dejar que su madre vuelva a abrazarla como si fuera más pequeña. Ojalá todo eso sólo sea una pesadilla provocada por el whisky y la estúpida sesión de _Ouija._

Confiando en que todo va a salir bien, Olivia se sienta en el suelo. Sus movimientos son lentos y por suerte logra no marearse en esa ocasión. Siente la nieve cayéndole sobre el cuerpo y el frío se vuelve mucho más intenso que antes, casi insoportable. Se estremece al ver que ha perdido uno de sus zapatos y cuando nota el escozor en el brazo descubre que tiene un arañazo. No. Un arañazo normal no. Es una herida descarnada y Olivia prefiere no prestarle demasiada atención. La adrenalina impide que el dolor sea más intenso, pero la chica está segura de que va a necesitar muchos puntos para que se cure. Por suerte, no sangra demasiado a pesar de su gravedad. Seguramente sea por el frío.

Olivia menea la cabeza para alejar esa clase de pensamientos de su mente. No importa si está descalza y herida. Debe centrar todos sus esfuerzos en alejarse lo más posible de allí y confiar en que el tipo de antes no vaya a buscarla. Quiere creer que tiene posibilidades de escapar. Sólo tiene trece años. ¿Cómo va a plantearse otra cosa? Sin embargo, el destino no parece dispuesto a apiadarse de las niñas de su edad, porque la voz resuena en los oídos de Olivia y la hace estremecer.

—¡Oh! Ya estás despierta.

Suena incluso amigable. Olivia gira la cabeza frenéticamente, siguiendo la voz procedente de su espalda, y acierta a distinguir la misma figura enorme de antes. Movida por sus instintos, retrocede para alejarse de ese hombre todo lo que le es posible, pero no llega muy lejos. Apenas tiene fuerzas para arrastrarse por el suelo un par de metros cuando el tipo está junto a ella. No la toca, pero ese simple gesto basta para que Olivia, joven y optimista, comprenda que no tiene escapatoria.

—No me digas que quieres irte. ¡Pero si esto no ha hecho más que comenzar!

El hombre sonríe y Olivia tiene ocasión de observarlo con más detenimiento. No sabría decir qué edad tiene, pero parece por lo menos tan viejo como su padre. Tiene el pelo largo y enmarañado, una barba desordenada y sucia cubriéndole el rostro y utiliza las ropas más extrañas que Olivia ha visto nunca. La chica supone que va vestido de carnaval porque. ¿Qué clase de hombre utilizaría una túnica y una capa que parecen sacadas de un libro de fantasía? La oscuridad le impide distinguir el color de sus ojos, pero Olivia es consciente del extraño brillo que tienen para darse cuenta de que ese hombre no es alguien normal. Hay algo primitivo en sus facciones, algo casi animal que hace que su miedo aumente aún más. Y luego está el olor. Es absolutamente nauseabundo, una mezcla de cosas que Olivia no consigue distinguir en su totalidad. Sudor, suciedad, sangre. Olivia contiene la respiración cuando el hombre se inclina y la olisquea, algo que resulta ciertamente desconcertante y que hace que el miedo aumente hasta que no es capaz de pensar con claridad. Está tan asustada que ni siquiera es capaz de echarse a llorar.

Después de aspirar profundamente, el hombre se yergue y da dos vueltas a su alrededor, observándola. Olivia agacha la mirada y mira las botas del hombre fijamente. Él aún no la ha tocado, pero sabe que lo hará en algún momento y la simple idea la horroriza. Quizá por eso las palabras se escapan de sus labios.

—Por favor.

Su voz es apenas un susurro ahogado, pero el hombre la escucha perfectamente. Se acuchilla frente a ella y le habla, todavía sin tocarla.

—¿Por favor, qué?

Olivia toma aire y niega con la cabeza una y otra vez. Algo caliente se le escurre por las mejillas. Se ha echado a llorar.

—Quiero irme a casa.

Durante un instante, todo queda en silencio. Olivia puede escuchar la respiración bronca del hombre, su propia respiración entrecortada y el suave murmullo de la nieve al caer al suelo. Su mente está absolutamente en blanco y se limita a esperar. En el fondo no cree que sus súplicas vayan a servir para algo, pero tiene que intentarlo. Cuando el hombre suelta una carcajada, sabe que todo está perdido.

—¿A casa? Eso no será posible, pequeña. Estoy _hambriento._

Y esas pocas palabras prometen tantas cosas que Olivia sólo puede pensar en despertar.

* * *

><p>Cada día es más difícil encontrar víctimas entre los niños mágicos. Desde la caída de <em>Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado<em>, los cretinos del Ministerio han endurecido las medidas de vigilancia para los que son como él y salir de caza es prácticamente imposible en el mundo mágico. De haber podido elegir, Fenrir nunca hubiera puesto sus manos sobre ningún _muggle _asqueroso, pero no tiene otra opción. Es una auténtica pena no poder seguir con la importante misión de transformar a cuantos más magos mejor y definitivamente es un fastidio no poder _jugar_ con ellos, pero los _muggles_ no están tan mal para las emergencias. Por supuesto que no puede traspasarles su don, pero al menos le ayudan a saciar todos sus apetitos.

Lamentablemente para Fenrir, esa mocosa ha sido decepcionante. Después de tomarse tantas molestias para seleccionar a la víctima perfecta, la cría no había tenido ningún aguante. Apenas le había durado una hora antes de morirse, aunque al menos la _muggle_ era virgen. Pensándolo bien, Fenrir había sido el principal responsable de que la muerte le hubiera sobrevenido tan pronto, pero los gritos de la niña fueron de lo más molestos y tuvo que _acariciarle_ justo en el cuello, enmudeciéndola en todos los sentidos posibles. Había procurado no dañar los vasos sanguíneos principales, pero la cría se le había desangrado igual. ¡En fin! Ya no tiene remedio. Fenrir se aleja de ella, limpiándose los restos de sangre con la túnica y se pregunta si alguno de los otros chicos seguirá estando disponible.

Sin embargo, cuando avanza a través del bosque escucha a muchos más _muggles_ de los deseables. Los muy inútiles han organizado la búsqueda de la chica en apenas un par de horas y Fenrir sabe que no tiene nada más que hacer allí. No va a consentir que lo cacen como a un animal y se desaparece, escogiendo mentalmente cuál será el próximo bosque al que irá a cazar. Quizá sea buena idea visitar Gales después de un par de meses recorriendo tierras escocesas.

* * *

><p>Es el señor McGregor el que encuentra el cuerpo. Son las cuatro de la madrugada, la nevada se ha convertido en una auténtica ventisca y tiene las pelotas congeladas, pero no se ha planteado la idea de volver a casa. Siempre ha pensado que los críos son unas criaturas molestas y nunca le ha gustado tenerlos cerca, pero cuando ese chaval aporreó su puerta unas cuantas horas antes, todos sus instintos se pusieron en alerta. El señor McGregor es un cazador experto y la gente de los alrededores aprecia su talento para rastrear a sus presas, así que está encantado de poder echar una mano en la búsqueda de la cría de los London. Porque una cosa es que no le gusten los niños y otra muy distinta es desear que les ocurran cosas malas. Él se conforma con que se mantengan alejados de su propiedad y le molesten lo menos posible.<p>

El chaval le contó a todo el mundo lo ocurrido. McGregor se dio cuenta de que la policía desconfiaba de él. Damon era el sospechoso perfecto, un chico de dieciséis años que se llevaba al bosque a una niña de trece, la emborrachaba y drogaba y se aseguraba de asustarla lo suficiente como para que buscara su protección. Sí, el chaval podría haber sido uno de esos depredadores sexuales de los manuales policíacos, pero no lo era. McGregor encontró el lugar exacto por el que _alguien_ arrastró a Olivia London. Y no solo eran las ramas caídas, sino el olor. Ignoraba cuánto tiempo hacía que el tipo estuvo allí, pero el olor aún perduraba. Así pues, McGregor guió la partida de búsqueda durante un par de horas, hasta que decidieron separarse para abarcar más terreno. Y es entonces cuando la encuentra.

McGregor no es un hombre impresionable. Es todo un escocés de pelo en pecho, acostumbrado a desollar animales con sus propias manos y que no se amedrenta a la hora de trabajar sus tierras sin prácticamente la ayuda de nadie, pero aquello es _demasiado_. Intenta controlar las ganas de vomitar mientras se pone en contacto con la policía y se ve obligado a dar media vuelta para no ver el cuerpo de la pobre Olivia London.

Está tumbada boca arriba, con la garganta desgarrada y los brazos y las piernas puestos en cruz. Está completamente desnuda y la nieve que la rodea está manchada de sangre. McGregor no necesita que ningún estúpido forense le diga que la han violado salvajemente, pero eso no es peor. Tampoco lo es el hecho de tener el rostro desfigurado y las extremidades desolladas como si hubieran utilizado un rastrillo contra ella. No. Lo peor es saber que después de abusar de ella y golpearla, el agresor ha estado _devorándola._

Definitivamente, ese chaval no ha podido hacer algo así. McGregor procura no pensar en la clase de monstruo que es capaz de hacer todo eso en apenas unas horas y al final sucumbe y vomita allí, sobre la nieve.

Esa será una noche para olvidar. Y quizá, solo quizá, a partir de entonces los niños ya no le caigan tan mal.

* * *

><p>Los London no celebran la Navidad ese año. En realidad nadie en Arniston tiene demasiadas ganas de fiesta, pero todo el mundo se esfuerza para que las cosas vuelvan poco a poco a la normalidad. Y es que el asesinato de Olivia London no solo afecta a sus padres y a su hermano pequeño, todo el mundo está preocupado.<p>

A pesar de que la policía asegura que el agresor no es de la zona, la desconfianza crece entre los vecinos. Muchas sospechas aún son dirigidas hacia ese chico, Damon. Tanto es así, que toda la familia se mudará a Edimburgo a principios del próximo año. El señor McGregor está convencido de que el chaval no hizo nada de nada y las pruebas forenses así lo demuestran, puesto que a la hora de la muerte de Olivia, Damon estaba con la policía, colaborando en su búsqueda, pero no es suficiente. Últimamente Damon pasa mucho tiempo con el señor McGregor, hablando sobre lo que pasó esa horrible noche de Halloween, pero ni el uno ni el otro tienen idea de lo que pudo pasar. Lo único que Damon sabe es que Olivia desapareció de repente y que él apenas tuvo tiempo de escuchar un gruñido feroz perdido en mitad de la noche. Nada más.

Todo el mundo en Arniston sabe que las cosas ya no volverán a ser como antes. Las antiguas leyendas de monstruos en el bosque se han convertido en realidad y ya nadie quiere dejar que sus hijos vayan solos por la calle. En realidad, nadie quiere salir a la calle. El miedo es una realidad tangible y hay muchas familias que están planteándose seguir el mismo camino que Damon y los suyos. Las ciudades parecen sitios más seguros, lugares en los que los niños podrán crecer tranquilos y felices, donde ningún pirado les secuestrará y les hará lo mismo que a la pobre OIivia London.

Sin embargo, no muchos se mudarán. Con el paso de los meses todos se sentirán mejor al comprobar que no hay más ataques. La policía registrará el bosque y no encontrará absolutamente nada y poco a poco Olivia será solo un recuerdo oscuro que la gente tratará de olvidar. Los London abandonarán Arniston antes de que se cumpla el primer aniversario de la muerte de la pobre Olivia y Damon no volverá a pisar el pueblo jamás. Él logrará superar lo ocurrido y tendrá una vida normal, pero desarrollará cierto temor a los bosques y a estar solo.

Definitivamente nada será como antes, pero todo lo malo se acaba y con mucho esfuerzo Arniston volverá a ser un lugar bonito y pacífico en el que vivir. Ese monstruo no volverá a atacar a nadie por allí cerca, pero todo el mundo sabe que sigue suelto y que más tarde o más temprano volverá a saciar su hambre.

* * *

><p>Fenrir Greyback adora Halloween. Es la mejor noche para salir de caza. Decenas de niños <em>muggles<em> andan por ahí solos, sin vigilancia y absolutamente vulnerables, y Fenrir se relame los labios de anticipación mientras se pasea por las calles de ese pequeño pueblo irlandés. Sus ropa tradicional de mago que tanto llama la atención durante el resto del año, en Halloween le ayuda a camuflarse perfectamente entre toda esa gente disfrazada. Los niños pasan por su lado tranquilamente, ignorantes del peligro que corren, y eso hace que Fenrir se excite muchísimo.

Se detiene un instante y los observa. ¿Quién será su próxima víctima? Aún tiene el sabor de la última grabada a fuego en su paladar. Fue un par de semanas antes, durante un viaje fugaz al continente. Un pequeño mago de cinco años que se había soltado de la mano de su madre y que él se llevó sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Su idea inicial fue convertirlo, transformar a ese pequeño en un licántropo que pudiera ser su discípulo y su _compañero_, pero. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no sentía el sabor de la magia impregnando sus labios? Sin duda, mucho más del deseado. Fenrir había llevado al niño a un recóndito punto de los bosques alemanes y había disfrutado de él durante tres largos días, hasta la luna llena. Entonces se había transformado y el lobo se había apoderado de todo su ser. Al amanecer, no quedaba demasiado del niño y Fenrir no lo lamentó. Se sintió absolutamente saciado y no pensó en nada hasta que decidió regresar a las islas británicas.

Ahora tiene hambre de nuevo. Se ha paseado por Hogsmeade y por el Callejón Diagón en busca de alguien digno de su don, pero se ha encontrado con miradas desconfiadas y bastantes problemas. Sus instintos animales le piden a gritos un _compañero_, pero una noche más tendrán esperar y conformarse con un _muggle_.

O con un par de ellos.

Son dos chicos de unos quince años más o menos. Un poco mayores para su gusto, pero huelen a sexo y Fenrir no puede evitar sentirse extremadamente atraído por ellos. Entre risas y jugueteos se dirigen a una casita abandona a unos doscientos metros del pueblo y allí empiezan a besarse y acariciarse. No se han dado cuenta de que alguien les sigue y Fenrir les observa mientras se revuelcan por el suelo y se mueven acompasadamente uno contra el otro. Cuando alcanzan la cima del placer, Fenrir se aprovecha de su agotamiento y les ataca inesperadamente. Y sólo necesita amordazarles para que nadie les escuche. Le aguantan hasta el amanecer y Fenrir abandona Irlanda convencido de que los chicos mayores no son tan malos después de todo.

* * *

><p>El señor McGregor abre el cajón de su escritorio y extrae una carpeta de tapas oscuras. Tiene el ceño fruncido mientras la abre y pasa una a una las hojas allí archivadas. Cuando llega al final, guarda el último artículo periodístico. Habla de dos chicos homosexuales salvajemente torturados en un pueblo de Irlanda. La policía sospecha que es un ataque homofóbico, pero McGregor sabe que no. A veces se pregunta cómo es posible que la policía sea tan estúpida y no sé de cuenta de que todos esos ataques son responsabilidad de una misma persona. El <em>Depredador<em>, como él le llama.

McGregor empezó su macabra colección después de la muerte de Olivia London, allá por el año 83. Desde entonces han pasado doce años y decenas de chicos asesinados han ido apareciendo no solo en las Islas Británicas, también por el resto de Europa. Chicos violados, torturados y devorados, de todos los sexos, edades, razas, religiones y clases sociales. Y Olivia no fue la primera. A McGregor le ha costado mucho tiempo y esfuerzo localizarlos a todos, pero ahí están, en su carpeta negra.

A pesar de que ha leído esos artículos cientos de veces, nunca ha podido sacar ninguna conclusión al respecto. No tiene ni idea de quién es el _Depredador _y siente que es demasiado viejo para dar con él algún día. Cinco años antes, McGregor acudió a la policía y les mostró todos esos artículos de periódico. Se rieron en su cara y tuvieron la desfachatez de sospechar de él, que era el único que se había tomado la molestia de intentar ayudarles. McGregor se llevó un disgusto tremendo y desde entonces no le ha confiado sus sospechas a nadie más.

Únicamente puede rezar para que ese monstruo deje de matar algún día. Tal vez cuando eso ocurra, la imagen del cuerpo de Olivia London deje de aparecer en sus sueños para atormentarle.

**FIN**

_Y colorín, colorado, este cuento se ha acabado. Y espero que os haya gustado :)_

_Sólo decir que Arniston efectivamente está en Escocia, que tiene un bosque que espero que estuviera allí en el 83 y que me parece un sitio precioso, tan verde y cuco él._

_No hay mucho más que añadir. Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Si queréis, podéis hacer click un poquito más abajo y dejar vuestras opiniones, que no cuesta nada. Es que, bueno, hace mucho que no pido reviews y ya iba tocando ;)_

_Nada más. Besetes para todos y todas._

_Cris Snape._


End file.
